Fallen, Broken, Healed
by Evil.FallenAngel21
Summary: School Alternate Universe M for later chapters, YAOI WARNING. First Fanfic!      "Just for the record, let me say that this school is filled with weirdos and future crazed killers."
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, if you read it and survive my terribly awful writing, tell me if I got anything wrong. Reviews are welcome, and flames will be used to cremate art thieves ^.^

The raven haired assassin was finishing packing his things as his mother came into his room, a frown on her lips. Desmond knew that expression too well.

"Remind me why you want to enroll in that school, Desmond. It's got a very bad reputation."

"Because I don't want to be homeschooled anymore! It's not like I'm allergic to sunlight or something!Plus, Altair and Ezio are enrolled there." Desmond was already too stressed about moving in with his Arabian cousin to suffer the endless whining of his mother.

"But why don't you enroll to a school closer to our home?"

"Because I can't stand the geeks of that school, that's why! Now, it's time to drive me to Altair's."

Desmond was lost in his thoughts all the way to his cousin's place. He was thinking about his new school. Actually, he was terrified of it. He had heard his cousins talking about two cliques, sworn enemies, even about some fights in which they wielded knives and daggers.

It was too late now. He had been accepted to that school, and the car stopped before Altair's house.

He grabbed his bag and suitcase and walked to the door. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open. He was surprised when he came face-to-face with a black haired girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" REALLY friendly girl...

A/N: So what do you think? What pairings would you like to see in later chapters? (ACCEPTING ONLY YAOI) Later chapters will be longer.

I'm out-

Kaiser


	2. I Hate You

LOOONG A/N:So, here's chapter one. Every chapter will be titled after a song, the song that inspired me for that chapter. The plot shall thicken A LOT. I've added and some surnames, which are fiction. Any name not mentioned in the game is fictional. Also, as usual, Reviews are welcome and flames will be used to cremate art-thieves.(Even though I might keep some to get rid of my annoying neighbour...) Also if there are any typos, please say so, because my cat kinda messed with my writing and I was too damn tired to double-check it.

"Hey, are you deaf? I said, who are you and-"

"I'm Desmond Miles, and I'm Altair's cousin! I'm supposed to move in with him! Is that clear?" Damn. This girl must be Maria, Altair's girlfriend. Said girlfriend was now a little bit more friendly. If you could ever consider a bee hive "friendly".

"Will you let me pass or should I get rid of you first?" Desmond was fuming. He hated her as much as a mouse hates a cat. She was a spoiled, ultra-rich bitch. Period. Luckily, Altair shoewd up at the doorstep.

"Maria, let Desmond pass. He's not going to kill me, you know."

"But I didn't know he was your cousin. I thought he was some newsboy." Maria said in a sickenly-sweet voice, while glaring daggers to Desmond.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Alty." Maria continued.

"Don't call me that."

Maria left, and Desmond sighed in relief. Lucretia Borgia was gone. For now. Well, at least he could have a decent talk about the next day with his cousin.

"Look, you're definitely not going to make many friends from the first day, even if you give a good first impression. Some tips: Don't choose a locker on the right side. Don't try to impress the girls. You'll only make it worse." After quite some time of "don'ts", Desmond cleared his throat and dared to say "That's all?"

"And don't even think about going o the back side of the school's yard." Altair added. "I'm not going to let you follow me like a lost sheep flock. You're on yor own, pal."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Desmond groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. 'Oh, shit! It's 7 o'clock, which means I only have twenty minutes to get ready!' He thought. He got up, got dressed grabbed his bag and started running towards the stairs, only to trip on his own feet and tumble down them. ,He groaned, but when his eyes fell on the clock, he got up as fast as he could.' Shit, shit, SHIT! I can't be late on my first day!' Thankfully (A/N: Is that even a word? XD), he saw Altair waiting for him in his car.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You awake, or maybe are you waiting for your prince?" Altair couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

"SHUT UP!"

They shortly arrived at their school, and Altair left to find Maria, leaving Desmond lost amongst unkown faces. Desmond got in the main school buildeing and took the stairs to the second floor. He started trying to find the lockers, when he stumbled upon someone.

"Sorry!"

"Nevermind. You're Desmond right?" Desmond look in these black eyes. He knew that guy, he remembered him.

"Yeah. Malik, right?"

" So you remember me, after all these years? I should be flattered."

Desmond had always liked sarcasm, so it was almost natural that he and Malik would be friends.

"Would you like a tour of this torture pit they like to call "school"?

"Yes, I'd gladly accept that."

"More like desperately seeking out one." Desmond tried to hide the blush Malik's words caused him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And this is the entrance to the school's back yard. Avoid at all costs."

"Why? Altair also told me that."

"Well, mostly because it's Rober's clique usual hangout. Look, I think I should explain who's who, so you'll know who to avoid. So pay attention."

"Okay."

" See that bald guy? He's Rober de Sable, the clique leader. Avoid him, or else you'll be their target for, let's see... the rest of our school year."

"Not exactely what I had in mind."

"Now, there's that paranoid blonde German, Sibrand von Dietrich, second in command. He is far more dangerous than Rober."

"How's that? He doesn't seem like he could hurt someone that badly." Desmond wondered. Really, how could that guy, now laughing and joking, hurt anyone?

"He might seem normal now, but, when it comes to fighting, no one can stop or outmatch him. He's got a criminal record of violent behavior, and I think there's also something about him trying to rob a couple with a knife or so. That fatso is Majd Addin. He is a member of the school's bureau. Actually, he's the vice president. The guy with the bow is Talal. He's a member of the archery club, so comes the bow. He usually laughs at some really chilly jokes. Seems the rest have classes... or they're beating some poor fella somewhere." Malik shrugged. "Let's go find you a locker, shall we?"

A/N: So...I finally finished this! I had to re-write it, 'cause I had not saved it, then I went to the kitchen, and in ONE MINUTE my cat walked on the keyboard, and messed the text. I sat down, and when I tried to look at what I had written, I saw a SO messed-up text, full of "jubefvesoiuvbsug's"!

I literally screamed so loud my cat run away. Well, she got lucky this time. -.-

What do you think? I know this chapter wasn't much, but now you know whose fault it is...*stupid Tod chasing Nala in my room...*

Till later,

Kaiser

CRAP, I forgot the DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. Period.


	3. What Lies Beneath

A/N: Chapter 3(or maybe 2?) is up! Warning for a little language... And some minor violence...

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now, right side is out of the question. Choose one of the unoccupied lockers and-"

They heard someone screaming and running up the stairs. Malik and Desmond turned around only to see Kadar panting and sweating.

"Brother! What on Earth are you doing? And why are you running like that?"

"Well, I'm trying to outrun Sibrand."

"And why is that?"

Loud footsteps could be heard. Kadar turned a shade or two paler and started running again.

"I'll tell you later!"

"Stop running, you fucking prick!" Speak of the Devil.

Sibrand pretty much dashed towards Kadar. Desmond also remembered Kadar. They used to be good friends, before Desmond's family had to move to another city. He heard Kadar screaming something about war between the cliques.

"Malik, we've got to help Kadar! He's your brother right?"

Malik sighed.

"Okay, let's go help my stupid little brother."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come on , Kadar, fight back! It's no fun if you don't even try to resist. Come on! I thought you wanted to play tough, right?"

"Leave me alone, Sibrand. Y-You don't want a war between the two cliques, r-right?"

"And who says I don't? War can be fun, if you know how to fight. Now give me my cigarettes back and I'll let you walk away."

"I-I told you I don't have the god damn cigarettes!"

"Don't lie, Kadar. Cause you know what happens to liars? Now give me the fuckin' cigarettes."

"I-I don't have them! I'm telling the truth!"

"Liar. Where was I? Oh, yes. We kick them in the balls."

"No! Please don't!"

"Then give me my package of cigarettes back."

"But I-"

"No "but's!"

"Hey little brother. Need a hand or two?"

"Oh, great! Your big brother is here to save you! It's fascinating how pathetic you both are..."

"Cut it off, you moron. What is your problem?"

"Well, my family mostly, but also life, this school, your pathetic little clique...And this dumb-ass stealing my cigarettes almost all the time. Wait. You're not Altair. And probably you're not Ezio too. Oh, wait, don't tell me. You buy 2, and you get 1 for free? Ha. The three of you are not worth my time. If Prince Stupid here gives me my cigarettes, I'll let you AND him walk away from this meeting." Desmond was outraged.

"Shut up. You're nothing but a bully and a punk."

" Old little me? Oh, how could you hurt my feelings? I think I am emotionally scarred now. I think I might actually go and cry for help, just like Mr. Crybaby here."

"At least I'm not the one who lived on the streets." Sibrand suddenly turned around and grabbed Kadar from the collar.

"What did you just say?" His voice was calm, and that's what scared the shit out of Kadar. Sibrand didn't wait for an answer. He threw Kadar on the floor and started kicking him in the ribs, his intentions of breaking at least two clear. Malik kicked him in the back. Then he turned at Desmond.

"Go find Ezio and Altair."

But it was unecassary. The blonde, seeing that either way or another he was in the minority, and getting beaten up was the last thing he wanted, took the chance and run down the stairs. Desmond started chasing him, but Malik grabbed his arm.

"Let him go."

"Malik... You had the chance of taking revenge for Kadar, and you tell me to let him go? Are you nuts?"

"I think... No, forget it. It doesn't matter."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Mind explaining what you did this time?"

"Sure, uh... Me and my friends were talking while sitting at our hangout, and then someone dares me to go and steal Sibrand's cigarettes. I accepted, and uh, went to their hangout and waited for Sibrand to go to the cafeteria. While he was waiting, I grabbed his cigarettes from his jacket and run away. You know the rest..."

"Indeed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey there cousin! How's it going?"

"Ezio! Good, what about you?"

"Eh, you know... The usual. Iheard you moved in with Altair."

"Yeah...Unortunately. I'll have to put up with his super-annoying girlfriend."

"Oh, so you met Maria? Too bad. I hoped at least one of us would be fortunate enough to avoid her."

"Ha. Well, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Ezio walked to his car and Desmond started walking towards Altair's, when he heard someone calling his name. It was Kadar.

"Hey Des. Do you want to come over? My brother is going to preach me so... maybe you could distract him? Please?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_At Malik's room_

"So, who's your teachers?"

"Let's see... History, I have Al Mualim. In Biology...Oh, yes Garnier de Naplouse. He creeps the Hell out of me."

"Welcome to the club."

"Also, in Math I have...You know...Whatshisname again?"

"Abu'l Nuqoud?"

"That one."

_Later_

"You seem lost in thought. What troubles you?"

"The reason you let that psychopath go."

"Desmond, listen. Sibrand and I are in the same class. He always has some bruises on his face. Usually minor things like scratches, but one day he appeared with a cut lip, and some messed-up stiches in the forehead. And when we are changing for P.E. I can see bruises, cuts, deep scars. Even burns. I don't know what he's been through,and certainely I don't want trouble. But you know me. I'm worried about everyone."

"What, you felt pity on him?"

"Desmond. Look, you can choose which clique's side you'll take, but seeing how you live with Altair..."

"Yes, I get it. Aen't you and Altair friends?"

"I guess we are...But I don't know, really..."

"Why?"

"Because...Actually, I have a crush on him. Since junior high. I was about to confess, when..."

_Flashback_

_"Um...Altair? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
_

_"Yeah, what's wrong? Oh, and you've got to meet my girlfriend._

"I immediately changed the subject."

_"What? Who is she?"_

_"Maria Thorpe. You know. The new girl."_

_"Oh, yes, I remember her. I thought you said she wasn't your type."_

"Since then, I keep avoiding them. Funny thing is, Maria is using Altair, to make Rober jealous, but he's clearly not interested in her. She also wants to make all the other girls in the school jealous of her. You see Altair has been quite popular the last two years."_  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:Good way to ensure your death Kadar...

What is your opinion? Is Sibrand just paranoid? Or is he trying to hide a dark past? And what about Altair and Malik?

Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to light the fireplace...

Until next update,

Kaiser


	4. Have A Nice Day

A/N: What's up World? I just finished Chapter 4, titled "Have A Nice Day", and here comes the

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. Unfortunately, it's true...

Well, you know what they say: Better late than never. And this story is progressing SLOW. I like to pay attention at minor things. Well, onwards with the story!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Maths has got to be the least interesting lesson EVER! And it's not helping that I'm sitting behind these computer-maniac girls. Haven't they noticed that I can see with whom they're texting? Not to mention them whispering DAMN loud."

"I mean, did you know that?"

"No, but, if she says so, it's gotta be that way?"

"Yes, but... Kadar? I didn't think he was THAT stupid!"

"Come on now, Becky! I told you, if she says so, that's it!"

"Wow. Big brother really is watching you."

"You should have said 'Big Sister', in our case"

'Come on, man! Even IF I wanted to pay attention to that fatso, I wouldn't been ABLE to. Oh, great, here comes the airmail. I'll be very lucky if that shuttle doesn't hit me in the head.'

"What is he saying?"

"I don't know, I can't read if you keep pushing me!"

'Just great.'

"Oh, no!"

"What-Where? What happened, Lucy?"

"A damn VIRUS is what happened! It hit the computer in the Library, and Shaun says they won't fix it 'till Friday! You know what that means Beck, don't you?"

"Lucy! How are we going to survive without all these movies, songs, and games we had downloaded?"

"I don't know Becca! We're DOOMED!"

If Desmond wasn't in class, he would be laughing loud enough to scare a wolf pack away. For now, he had to compromise with giggling.

" Quit it, dumb-ass! Some of us are trying to sleep."

'What the he- Oh God... No ... Not that voice!"

"Oh, look-y who we've got here! Miss me, Arschloch?"

'You gotta be kidding me... And I don't even know what he called me... This is going to be a hell of an hour...'

"Hey, you!" Lucy had turned around, and held a note.

"What?"

"Can you give this to Sibrand?"

"Uh, sure."

'I hope it doesn't say "Kill him." or something like that.'

"Hey, psycho! You got a love letter from the blonde girl sitting in front of me."

"Oh, great! Let's see what Nerd #1 wants this time." Desmond gave him the note. He waited for Sibrand to read it.

"Tell her I'm not interested. Unless... they pay me." Desmond decided against his side that urged him to say "I'm not going to be your messenger! Why can't you two talk like normal people?"

" He says he's not interested unless you pay him."

_Driiiiiiiiing_

'At last! I'm free of those two nerds and that freak!'

Desmond was walking down the halls, when he saw Lucy and Rebecca trying to negotiate with the psycho.

"Come on now, Sibrand! It's not hard! The only thing we ask you to do is steal Maria's diary."

"Not interested. Unless..."

"What?"

"You pay me. It's not hard!"

"Come on! That's not even fair!"

"What can I say? Life's unfair. It's swim or sink. And if you're gonna swim, Hell, you've gotta let the losers drown. Now, I won't do what you want me to do, unless you give me a motivation to do it. For me, motivation means either money or stuff. It's real simple."

"Okay. What if I buy you cigarettes for one month?"

"Three months."

"One months and two weeks."

"That'll cost you a few beers, too."

"You're not even of legal age!"

"I'm throwing a party. Now, I 'borrow' the damn diary, and you buy me the cigarettes and the drinks. How's that?"

"You're pure "professional", you know that?"

"And yes, I do. Hate I have to leave, but I think it's time to pick some lockers. You wait here."

'Shit, this school really is enrolled by gangsters. But I really should try to talk to the girls. At least they seem friendly.'

"Hey."

"Oh, hey. You're the new kid, right?"

"Aren't you Altair's cousin? You kinda look like him."

"Yes, unfortunately, Altair and Ezio are both my cousins. So, who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca Crane and this is my BFF, Lucy Stillman. We're the computer-nerdy girls of the school!"

"I'm Desmond Miles. And I've started to believe that this place is a huge freak show." The girls giggled and then invited him to sit with them at lunch break. Desmond immidiately accepted, of course. He didn't want to eat his lunch on the floor near the garbage cans. Not again.

_At the school's cafe_

"Hey Des! Over here!"

Desmond was walking towards the table, when he somebody tripped him and he heard a _very_ familiar voice screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" It took him a couple of minutes before registering that the voice was his. And then he was on the cafeteria's floor, like a washed ashore whale. Of course, everybody in Rober's clique was now hysterical with laughter. He would be laughing with them, if this wasn't happening to him. Then he saw a hand offering help.

"You okay, pal?" It was Malik. He let Malik help him get up.

"Yeah. Nothing serious. Just a scratch."

"Let's go. It's probably not the best place to stay."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"It's nothing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Altair's Home_

"Altair?"

"What is it, Desmond?"

"That invitation... Will we go to the party?"

"I don't know... Parties at clubs usually mean getting drunk, and sometimes they involve drugs too. It concerns me that Maria is so eager to go."

"It shouldn't."

"Why, who is the guy with the birthday?"

"Some... Leonardo, or so."

"Then we HAVE to go. He's Ezio's best friend. Ezio will kill us if we don't go. He doesn't like parties at all."

"Then why is he going?"

"Desmond, it's his best friend's birthday. He has to go, but he wants us to be there, to have some company."

"Well, yeah, but... I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Your loss. He usually throws some really good parties."

"Shit, I don't know. Goodnight, Altair."

"Goodnight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Damn, I'm SO tired! O.K., that's it Kaiser! No more CSI marathons! And no more SAW marathons too... What do you think? And I have a question: Should I start showing things from the 'Dark Side'too? Or just give hints about it, you know, for the suspense? I have a little surprise for you in the next chapter... ;) Also, what are Lucy and Rebecca up to? It's sure not going to be good...

I'm off to sleep(it's like 4:00 A.M.),

Kaiser


	5. When It Rains

A/N: Chapter 5: When It Rains is up! I had a hard time writing this chapter, because the surprise I promised is lost somewhere in my laptop. Oh, well, I'll rewrite it, but not in this chapter. You see, I have just remembered that it takes place after the party... Anyways, this chapter might be longer than the others.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'What a great way to begin my Wednesday. First of all, Altair didn't wake me up, and I was late for school. Secondly, I got in a fight with some Pazzi guy, and won a visit to the principal's office. Well, I also earned myself a lecture from that old grouch. Thirdly, I don't think anyone will let me forget yesterday's "accident" in the cafe. I'll be very lucky if thay don't laugh at me for the rest of my life. Last but not least, I got expelled from today's first four classes. Oh, and did I mention how much I HATE THIS SCHOOL?'

Desmond frowned as he walked down the stairs. He didn't like the fact that only him got lectured.

'Who the Hell was that Pazzi guy, and why didn't Mr. Grouch expell him too? It's not like I'll miss class, but I'm all alone... It's no fun...'

_Meanwhile_

'Come on now, du kleiner Bastard! Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you budge?'

Sibrand had been trying to pick Maria's locker for half an hour, and he was now fuming.

'Okay, ... I tried the hairpin, the smaller key, the key from my locker, the pin and the clip. Let's see how you cope with my faithful Swiss army knife...'

_Click_

'Yes! Now let's see where does this Luder hides her diary... Bingo! Now all I have to do is close the locker and wait for the Geeks to come at the meeting spot. It was easier then I thought.'

"Hey you! What are you doing out of class?"

'Ach, Scheiβe! O.K., they don't call me "The master of convincing improvisation" for no reason.'

"Nothing, mis. I just came up to get something I want to give to my girlfriend."

"What class do you have now, mister?"

"Physical Education. I have been excused I fell down the stairs last week and cracked one of my ribs. I also have many stiches too. You can see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Maybe another time. Go to your class now, young man."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sibrand started walking down the stairs, watching the rain fall down outside the window, when he tumbled on Desmond, who was also distracted by the storm.

"Look where your going, psycho!"

"Shut up, Miles. All I want is to sit somewhere and hear the rain fall down. And you won't let me, just because you want to talk to someone, even if it's to fight. So shut up."

"How did you-"

"-know that you are alone, and all you want is to talk to someone? Just because I've been in your place many times. Exept that, you're way too easy to read, Miles."

"Desmond."

"What?"

"My name. Desmond, not Miles. Mind if I sit here?"

"Yes, but you will anyway."

Desmond sat down, next to one of his enemies. But, for the first time, he didn't care, enemy or ally. It was the same for now. He needed answers, and Sibrand needed someone who would listen. Someone other than Rober.

"Can you please go a little farther on the other side? I don't like it when people invade my personal space. In fact I hate being close to others. That's why I sit alone."

"How can you not like being close to humans?"

"I prefer the word 'people', for they are not always acting 'human'. You've got a lighter? Mine's out of gas."

"Uh, no. I don't smoke. It'll kill you, you know."

Sibrand replied by broking out in laughter.

"You know why we could never be close, Desmond? Because, unlike you, this whole fucking world wants me dead. You've always been protected. You, along with your cousins, your friends, even your parents are safe and have someone to take care of them. But me, no. I am on my own. I have always been, and always will be, until the end. I bet you go home with your cousin, eat, maybe study, watch T.V. and other things most families do. Wanna know what I do?"

"I'm not sure if I do, but I bet you'll tell me anyway."

"I go to the Hell pit they call 'home', try to get some privacy in my room, yell at my sister for ruining my peace and quiet , and then... I have two chances. One: Get beaten up my my old man and then get humiliated by that whore, who just happen to be my step-parents. Two: Grab the keys to my motorcycle and get my school bag. Then drive to a friend. Shit, I don't know why I'm talking to you, of all people. Maybe I really am desperate. Or maybe I hope you are different than your cousins and everyone in that clique. They are all a bunch of morons."

"Why do you keep saying that? I mean, what's up with these cliques? I really don't see the difference."

"That's because you're related to Altair. Actually, this whole clique war thing started when Maria met Altair and Rober. She's crazy for Rober, and Altair's crazy fo her. Actually, she is jealous, because Rober is not interested in her. So, first she started spreading rumors, about me mostly, and then she started bad-mouthing all the other girls in this school, only to make sure Altair would never leave her. Then, the rumors got to me, and man, I've never been that outraged in my life. I had gone to talk to her, you know, to make her take sorry for what she said. And after that, she told Altair that I attacked her with a knife, and Altair fell for it. He started a fight with us, and the fight spreaded like fire. Well, after the fight, there were two cliques: Rober's clique and Altair's clique."

"So you never got a criminal record of violent behaviour?" Desmond tried to make the atmosphere lighter (for him) but ended making it heavier.

"No, that one's actually true." Sibrand finally got his lighter working and lighted his cigarette.

"Oh."

"I wish we could be like we were before the whole Maria issue happened. Damn, I miss those times."

"What times?"

"The times it didn't matter if you were adopted or not. When we were kids. When we didn't know about drugs, guns or knives. When we didn't know what death was, and how it could affect our lives. We maybe were innocent and naïve, but that's exactely the reason we were happy."

Desmond was surprised. Malik was right. Sibrand _was_ acting violentlyout of despair, anger and misery. He could not believe how wrong he was about the whole clique, and about his _own_ friends.

"Shit. I can't believe I'm telling _you_ about my life. Hell, I can't believe you _care_ about what I have to say."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I've been mean to you, to Malik, to Kadar, and yet here you are, listening to my story."

"Thank Malik for that. We had a little talk and he told me he had a bad feeling about it, since you are always hurt. I think worrieness is catching."

There was a big akward silence, before the bell rang and Sibrand got up. He turned to Desmond.

"I guess we can call it a truce. But if you tell _anyone_, I swear to God I'll-"

"Don't worry. I don't know a thing. Only Malik will know."

Sibrand glared daggers and walked away to find Lucy and Rebecca, while Desmond got up to go find Malik and Kadar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Desmond finally found Malik and Kadar, they were at the school's cafeteria, sitting with the other guys from Altair's clique. Kadar was enthusiastic about something, and everybody else was groaning.

"Okay, what's everybody groaning about now?"

"C'mon, guys guess what I have to tell you!"

"No, Kadar, you either tell us or shut the fuck up. You're giving me a headache!"

"Watch it, Shaun!" Malik warned the guy with the British accent.

"We're going on a school trip on the mountains!"

"What? There's no Internet there!" Rebecca cried out.

"Internet? Talk about electricity and heating at all! Are they trying to kill us? It's damn cold up there!"

"Come on now, guys, it might be fun! Escaping for a little from town... It might be good!"

"Uh, hello! Earth to Leonardo! Wake up, man! It's going to be a cheap resort at a snowy mountain, with the 'traditional' lifestyle, where 'traditional' is just a fancy word for 'ultra-stingy'!" Ezio reminded his friend.

"Also, how are we going to have fun at your party if we spend three days in Hell?"

"Well, it might not be that way, miei amici. We have to wait and see."

"Leo, you're too cheerful for your own good."

"Leonardo's right guys. It could be a good trip!" Malik tried to cheer them up, but he actually made them grumble even more.

'It's now official: Wednesdays are the worst and weirdest days _EVER_.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I apologise for the long dialogue, but it had to be written... Desmond's nicer than Altair... And smarter. Can anyone guess what Lucy and Rebecca are up to with Maria's diary? And what will happen with Desmond and the cliques? ;) Also, next is the school trip, I'll attempt to be funny. And depressive, at some parts... Wednesdays are weird... Plus they suck (for me), too...

Oh, and here are the translations:

_du kleiner Bastard: you little bastard _(he's thinking about the locker)

_Luder: bitch_

_Ach, Scheiβe!: Oh, shit/Fuck!_

_miei amici: my friends_

And from last chapter, Sibrand called Desmond "Arschloch", which means "Asshole" (just to be sure)

Kaiser


	6. Battlefield

A/N: I'm SO sorry for breaking my 'daily update promise', but I got sick after a party and was too tired to write a word. Plus school has already been slowing me down... And the chapter just wouldn't write itself... And from now on I promise to update every week... If Argi stops messing with my mind(and body)...

Warning: Long chapter (and I mean LOOONG)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED or any song/lyrics mentioned.

On with the chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Anyone who tries to trade rooms, damages them or steals anything from them will be expelled for one week." The Grouch warned them.

Desmond hoped he would be lucky enough to be paired with people who liked peace and quiet, maybe with Malik and Leonardo, since they had to split in groups of three or two people. However, his hopes were crushed when he heard the names of his two roommates.

"Mr. Naplouse will announce you your roommates, and the facilities the resort provides."

"Thank you. Now, the resort provides an artificial ice skating ring, as well as skiing and snowboarding facilities. There also is the opportunity of driving snowmobiles. The groups are as follows: Lucy Stillman, Rebecca Crane and Maria Thorpe."

The trio groaned in unison, but the teacher ignored them and continued.

"Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf and Sibrand von Dietrich. Ezio Audittore and Leonardo da Vinci. Desmond Miles, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Rober de Sable."

Desmond turned as he felt Sibrand lightly hitting his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous! I know the teachers aren't interested in school cliques and things like that, but this is homicide! A double one, too!"

"Amen to that. You have any ideas?"

"No. You?"

"I don't know... You're supposed to be the one living with Altair!"

"What if we distract them?"

"Yeah, right. And I am the president of the United States."

"Look, how do you keep two arch-enemies from ripping each others head off?"

There was silence between the two, and then Sibrand snapped his fingers.

"You make them cope!"

"What? You must be nuts to believe they'll do that."

"I'll have a little talk with Rober. You make Altair deal with it."

"Death wasn't on my daily schedule. He'll kill me if I even just refer to Rober!"

"Look, you're his cousin. If someone can convince him not to fight, then it's you."

"I don't know..."

"Then what, we sit back with a bag of pop-corn and watch them fight?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Just try it."

The principal decided that it was time for the class to go and wait for the two school coaches at the school's yard, and told them to do so. Desmond ran to catch up to Altair.

"Hey, Altair. Can I talk to you, for a second?"

"What do you want, pal? Am I not going to be tortured enough by de Sable?"

"That's exactly the reason I want to talk with you. I don't want you to get expelled or hurt, so please,_** please**_, no fighting."

"Are you nuts? You're telling me to back down?"

"No, Rober won't start a fight with you! Please! All I want is some peace and quiet!"

"Yeah, right. Like he would miss the chance to humiliate me! If I don't fight him, it's like surrendering to my enemy. Forget it!"

With that, Altair walked away fuming and left Desmond alone and gaping.

_Meanwhile_

"Damn... When you have that look on your face, something's crazy gonna happen. What are you up to Seb?"

"I want you to do me a BIG favor: Leave Altair alone, only for these three days. I don't want any trouble."

"What, you worried about the Sucker and his cousin?"

"Even though I _should_ be, I'm actually worried about you. I don't want you expelled, your parents already think I'm a bad influence. Also, Desmond. Look, he's not like Altair, not even close to him. Neither close to Ezio, too. Actually, he could be like them, but chooses not to."

"So, you want me to get along with them? I'm sorry, c'est impossible, Seb! Even if I try to ignore him, he won't. "

"Rober, can you at least try to? Just for three days! Or at least don't fight!"

"Shit, I don't know, Seb... Okay... I'll give it a try. But only for these three days."

"You know what, Rober? You're a great friend."

"We'll see how much of a dead friend I am by the end of the trip!"

The two laughed and walked away, joking about how close to Hell the trip was going to be, placing bets for a fight and and occasionally throwing snowballs at each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the trio had reached the resort with the other students in the coach, the Grouch gave them the keys to their room. When they got in, they started unpacking, and after a lectical fight between Rober and Altair, Alrair and Rober left the room, each one searching for his friends.

When they got back, Rober was determined to not start another fight, so he put on his headphones and started listening to music. Altair on the other hand was desperately seeking one. Rober turned up the volume so that he wouldn't listen to Altair's puns. Altair then decided to throw a towel to Rober, and they started a fight about music, then got to the point of the cliques, then something about a test, and then... Maria.

"It's no big surprise you like that whore. She's your clone in most things. Idiotic, arrogant and jealous."

"What the fuck did you just say? Get up and fight me, asshole!"

"OK... No, wait, I'm not supposed to hand your ass to you... Sorry, I'm not fighting you."

"What?"

"I said, I'm not fighting you. I'm not in the mood to kick your ass."

"Yeah, right. Just get here and fight me!"

"We both know what'll happen if we fight. We will get expelled."

"I don't care! Maria's not a whore, and I will kill you for calling her that!"

"You know what, Altair? I really want to humiliate you in front of everyone, but I promised Sibrand not to. And yet, here you are, trying to get me involved in a fight with you. But no. I will not fight you, Ibn-La'Ahad. You're so not worth my time."

Rober got up and started walking towards the door. He decided it would be better if he went for a walk to avoid a fight.

"Well, it's not surprising that you're friends with that psychopath."

There was silence, and Rober had frozen in his tracks. He turned around to face Altair. He didn't like how Altair would always involve Sibrand in their fights, because most of the times he would be reminded of the things his friend had suffered.

"Don't call him that. You have no idea what he's been through."

"Oh, I have. Violent behaviour, theft, drugs... Stop me anytime you like."

"You are a huge asshole, Altair. And we'll see how smart you are when you finally see how Maria actually is. Hell, everyone knows she's using _you_ to make _me_ jealous. _**Everyone**_, exept you."

"You wish."

"I wish she would stop stalking me. Now, excuse me, but I have a meeting to attend."

Desmond could only sigh and mentally slap his cousin for being so immature and stubborn. Rober got his jacket and left the room, leaving Desmond for round two in that psychological war Altair had just started.

"Yeah, run away, coward."

"Why do you want to fight, Altair? Do you really wanna get expelled? Or do you believe whatever Maria says without a second thought?"

"Maria's not lying! That psychopath attacked her with a knife!"

"He's not a psycho, and he did not attack her. Want to know the truth? Maria is nothing but a rich, spoiled bitch. She's making up stuff about every single person who gets close to you and Rober! And even_ I_ can see that she's actually stalking him! Doesn't it surprise you she just happens to go everywhere he does? Or are you so in love with her that you can't think anymore? Geez! Did she _**brainwash**_ you or something?"

"So, you're siding against your _own_ cousins? Thanks a lot, Cain."

"I'm neutral, for crying out loud! She actually _**did**_ brainwash you! She's using you, and even Ezio would have realised this! But you... You're such an idiot, Altair. A blind one, too. You have changed... You're not the Altair I used to have fun with. You also left everyone behind. All of your friends... Even Malik, who was your very _**best friend.**_ "

Altair shot him the killer look, and it was clear that he didn't believe a single word. It was now Desmond's turn to leave the room. He grabbed his jacket and his bag and went out for a walk, too. The night was really cold and quiet. He heard distant laughter. He looked up, only to see a black sky, so filled with stars, and the moon was shining so bright that the sky was almost purple.

"Wow... This is beautiful. I've never seen so many stars in all of my life, and there's not a single thick cloud to hide them..."

He could still hear the distant laughter, sometimes getting closer, others fading away... He wondered how Malik was doing with Sibrand. At least Malik didn't have to put up with a crazed cousin... All he wanted was to stay there forever and never go back, but he had to. Otherwise, he and Sibrand would have to prepare two funerals. He saw that someone was walking towards him, but decided not to care.

"Hey Des."

"Malik? I thought you disliked the cold."

"Yeah, but the night was so beautiful I couldn't resist. How's it going with Altair and Rober?"

"Eh... They've been fighting since the time we got here, so you get the picture. How's your time with Sibrand?"

"Don't ask. Sibrand's loud and messy, he leaves his stuff lying around all over the room and he's almost constantly speaking with someone on his cellphone... Plus, he has those god damn loud speakers, and he's been listening to music since morning. And I don't like punk or metal! Which, by the way, are his favourite kinds of music."

"Let's face it, he's a punk, and you're a human vacuum. It was so not gonna work. At least you don't fight."

"You think so? He also smokes. You know how Kadar can't stand the smell of smoke, and he got pissed and left the room. At least I cleaned up a little."

Desmond broke out in laughter. He could picture the perfectly organised Malik fighting with Sibrand, and it was a funny picture. Malik also laughed at the irony of the situation. Maybe this trip would be the end for the two cliques? No, that was a Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Wait, you said he left? But that means he's with Rober. Which means trouble. If they're planning to ambush Altair and Maria..."

"Desmond, I believe you've started to hang out too much with Lucy and Rebecca."

They laughed, and then started walking back to their rooms. When they passed outside Malik's room, they heard loud music. Malik grumbled, grabbed his keys and got inside, while Desmond started walking back to his own room. The first thing he heard when he got inside was also music.

'Since when did Altair like metal?'

He saw someone, who he figured was Altair, lying in one of the three beds.

"Hey."

He was startled by the voice, which had a French accent.

"Rober? I thought you were with Sibrand."

"Yeah... I was..."

Desmond almost immediately noticed that his eyes were red, like he was crying before Desmond entered the room.

"I don't get it... Why am I the only one who doesn't notice what's going on?"

"Maybe Altair's genes are more than yours. Also, could you hand me the remote for the speakers?"

"Don't tell me you also have those."

"No, I won't tell you. You'll find out that anyway."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The speakers were now blasting with metal and punk music, and yet Desmond was there, talking with Rober like there was nothing going on. Rober had already explained to him how Maria and Altair got together, but he almost always tried to skip the parts of the story that involved Sibrand.

"What's up with you two?"

"Long story, and maybe you don't wanna hear it."

"I'd like to know. I mean, he's a good guy after all."

"Yeah, he's only... misunderstood. I have known him since we were, what, five? I remember dimly his father, too. He was a marine, but Sibrand's mother had already passed away... I think they were rich, they had a really nice house... My parents had been close friends with his father, actuelly they were best friends since high school, so we grew up together... But then... One day in December, while we were playing in the snow, my mother called us inside... She told us to go upstairs, and stay there until she called us for dinner... I don't know how we understood the meaning of death, but we did."

Rober paused and sighed. Desmond was listening, actually listening.

"A few days later, some relatives of his mother appeared and became his step-parents. But it wasn't that they cared about him. They only wanted the money he had inherited. He has managed to save some, but that's nothing in front of what he has been through... He's not the son they want him to be, so they're beating him up... He spends almost every single night to my house, because they'll kill him if he stays there, and I have seen him bleeding many times. Through the years, Sibrand became cold and distant... But that's just a shell he needs, to cover his scars and wounds... Many think he's paranoid, while he's only really scared... He's not afraid of living or dying though... He's only afraid of people. He hates being close to anyone.. Also, he hates being touched... He'd rather die than have to hug someone."

"I remember that, he told me he didn't like being close to others."

"You know, I always wish I was in his place, so he wouldn't have to suffer like that... I hate how things turned out..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry for the long background, but it's important for the later chapters...

The other two days will come next week. I'm really sorry, but... I have three tormentors.

1: The place we all have been, and hated it. School.

2: Tod. He's actually trying to drive me nuts. I would have killed him, if it weren't for Argi.

3: Argi. Don't get me started on him... I can't believe he convinced me into getting a piercing down there...

Anyways, the Universe wants to slow me down, so if any of you readers is still alive, tell me what you think!

Kaiser


	7. My December

A/N: I'm _Back In Black_! Lol, I don't have a clue where that one came from... Please try to ignore my randomness, I've been spending too much time with Argi, and I think madness is catching. Yes, I'm not dead yet. Yet. Bah, who cares, better late than never. This chapter might not be the best, but it's like 4:00 in the morning... I can't wait for Easter...

Anyhow, this chapter's called My December, and sorry, cause it's actually a very long chapter. Also, lots of language.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. Unforunately, it's true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Um... Hey... Leonardo.. Can I speak to you for a sec?"

"Something wrong, mio amico?"

"No, it's just that... I-I just... Wanted to say that... Ti amo, Leonardo."

"Ezio..."

THUMP!

'DAMN! Why do I always have to wake up? It's reaaally annoying, plus I almost always come face-to-face with the floor... Stupid dreams...'

Ezio got up and started walking around in the dark, only to give the wall a closer view, and then meet the floor again.

'Great. Just great. I hope Leonardo didn't wake up... Bah, who am I kidding? I'm making more noise than a bull in a china shop. Wait, is it me or am I talking in my sleep? You're stupid, Ezio... Who would have thought that I, of all people, would be afraid to confess my feelings to Leonardo?'

Ezio lied down on his bed and tried to sleep again, but the light of dawn found him awake and anxious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Give it back, you spoiled- "

"Or else what, Geek?"

"Just give it back..."

"Why should I?"

"Because you can't just steal my phone like that!"

"Come on, Maria, give Lucy's phone back!"

"Hmm... Let's see... Call log, contacts... Ah, there we are... Messages. No password? Tisk tisk, I'm dissapointed. Well, well, what do we have here? A message from that psycho? Hah. '6:00 pm. Meet me at the cafe. Seb.'? You can't be serious, Lucy. Are you dating that paranoid guy? I figured you'd be desperate, but not that much."

"I'm NOT dating Sibrand! He's one of our best friends! So shut your damn mouth, bitch!"

"Yeah, Lucy's right! You are just a spoiled whore, and you're also trying to pull Altair down with you. But that won't happen. And you know why? Because we already have proof you're using him, and he's reading said prof right now!"

Maria's expression was worth the money Lucy had wasted on drinks and cigarettes. It was like they told her that Altair was reading the Bible.

"What kind of proof is that?"

"Give Lucy her phone back and maybe, MAYBE we'll tell you. Maybe."

"Okay, you can have your dumb phone back."

Lucy literally kissed her cell phone, and Rebecca smiled, knowing the table had turned around.

"Altair's reading your diary on this very moment."

"What? That's impossible! My diary's locked up in my- Oh, no, you didn't!"

"Oh, yes, we did!"

"But how did you-"

"Apparently, someone broke into your locker and got it for someone else."

"You- you- Who was it? It was him, right? That fag, Shaun? Or was it Desmond? Which of them, huh?"

"None. It was Rober's best friend. Sibrand. He's not so happy about you spreading rumors about him, neither is Rober. They're both, actually, pissed like mad, rabid wolves."

Maria locked herself in the bathroom, trying to think of a new plan to get back at them _and_ Sibrand, while Lucy and Rebecca spent the night playing G&G.

You know what they say: Once a nerd, always a nerd.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desmond was literally lost in thought, when a loud thump on the door startled him.

"Don't get so nervous. It's probably just your stupid relative."

The door opened and Altair slowly entered. He looked tired and shocked. He didn't even try to greet Desmond, or throw an insult towards Rober. Who, by the way was now pretty much surprised as Hell.

"I smell trouble here... I better go. Tell me when he gets back to normal, 'kay?"

Rober's voice pulled him out of his dream- or maybe nightmare- world.

"What? Wait! Where are you going? It's late!"

"I'm going to sleep in Sibrand's room, because I am not going to sit here and watch the Sucker walk around all night, acting like the aliens came and pulled his brains out of his nose."

"And I'll be the only one forced to find out what happened to Altair?"

"Oui, that's pretty much the ugly truth. Now, excusez-moi, and good night."

Desmond sighed and watched Rober as he grabbed a couple of CD's and left the room. Then Altair returned from the bath and sat down next to his cousin.

"What happened, Altair? You look like you saw a pack of wolves tearing Maria open..."

"I wish that's exactely what happens to her. I can't believe she was always faking it... And that I was such a dumbass..."

"What? Did you guys break up?"

"Hell no. I'm ditching her. Because she's been fucking with William ever since!"

"What? Where- Who told you that?"

"I don't need someone to tell me- I fucking read her diary! And... She did text me once to go out for a walk, which, by the way, was exactely what Rober was doing at that time. Shit, I must be fucking blind! He was right. You were right. I pushed everyone aside for her, only to find out she never loved me. I can only hope Malik will forgive me for ruining our friendship..."

Then, Altair confessed about his source of information.

"Lucy and Rebecca got Sibrand to steal her diary. They gave it to me. I'm actually glad they did. I finally saw the truth, but it fucking hurts... Sigh... What time is it? I need a walk. A big one too. Or else I'll be accused of massacre."

"Altair, you really need some sleep, Alt. You'll get over it, right?"

Desmond hugged his cousin, and was quite releived to hear Altair's answer.

"Yeah, I hope so."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, I'm in this underground bar, right? There's those guys playing poker, and there's that chick checking on me, so I walk towards her and say-"

"Come on, Tal! You've told us this story like, what, a billion times?"

"I'd say ten billions. "

'Great... All those guys I wanted to stay away from are here. Kadar seems scared as Hell, too... The room also looks a lot like a gang hangout, especially with them smoking and drinking and gambling... I feel like I'm in prison or something... And what's with this damn music? It's giving me a headache... I hope they will just go to their rooms, to torture _their_ roommates, not sit here all night. I hope.'

Malik was very relieved when he heard Sibrand's voice.

"Guys, party's over."

Malik couldn't figure who groaned first because the all did.

"Seb, it's only eleven! We have plenty of time!"

"Yeah, Majd's right! We still have time!"

"Firstly, all of you, shut the fuck up. Secondly, Rober's here and he wants to sleep. So, I'll try to be nice to you, guys. Move your asses off."

"Goodnight, guys, and I'm sorry for ruining the party."

"Nah, it's nothing. Goodnight, Seb. Goodnight Rober."

The rest of the clique left the room and Malik let out a deep sigh. Peace and quiet. At least that's what he hoped. He was quite glad when Sibrand turned off his iPod speakers, because that meant, no more punk music.

"Make yourself at home, Rober. Oh, and ignore Malik and his ridiculously idiot comments about our smoking habits."

"OK... Seb, is it me, or are you limping?"

"M'not limping, I've had a little too much wine... And you know how it gets me walking around like a zombie with three legs."

They both broke out in laughter and cotinued their chat, but Malik didn't hear the rest of their words. He was already daydreaming- or, for that matter, nightdreaming. It was the first time in months he felt that everything was going to be okay with him and Altair. He just had this feeling. The last thing he saw before Rober turned off the lights was Sibrand opening the window, and lying down on his bed. He was pretty much sure the French man had lied down next to Sibrand. He tried not to imagine Altair next to him as he gave into Morpheus' arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey... Rober? Are you awake?"

"Groan... Now I am... What's wrong, Seb? Can't you sleep?"

"No... I can't."

"Don't tell me you keep having those vertigos. You really should check it, it might be something bad."

"No, it's nothing. It's only psychological. I don't know how someone like you ended up with a freak like me."

"Stop saying that. I'm the freak here, not you."

"Yeah, right."

Rober sat up and looked at his German friend.

"No, seriously! I'm the weirdest guy ever. I mean it."

"Cut it off, Rober. It's not working. And, since you gave me the opportunity, have you ever seen anyone else our age that thinks like I do? There's gotta be something wrong with me. My parents would be ashamed of me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're just really smart. And I mean it. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault back then, and it's not now. And I think your parents would in no way be ashamed of you. They would be proud. Because you are not faking your feelings, while I might be."

"Rober... Herzlich Danke. But I'm not-"

"Don't say it. It doesn't matter what your step parents, or my parents say or think about you. It really doesn't. And you have no idea how many times I wish I was in your place, so that I would be the who goes through all these fucked-up things. Because you're my best friend. Wait, are you ok?"

"Yeah... But I feel touched..."

"Right... Here comes the irony."

"No, I mean it. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying those things... For being my friend."

"I mean it. It's true. Every single word is true."

Rober exhaled deeply and lied down on their bed.

"Sleep well, Sibrand. But don't you dare to wake me up again... You ended a really nice dream..."

Sibrand smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. And goodnight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Watching the sun rising is the last thing I remember from Italy... It was breathtaking, but this dawn is not that bad, either. I wish I had brought my canvas and brushes here, though. It would be good to think of something else except of that stupid party... Why did I ever let Rodrigo plan and arrange it? I guess I'm not as bright as they say... I wonder if Ezio will be there... He hates Rodrigo very much, like he hates Vierri. What if I tell him- No, Leonardo, you won't tell him anything. He'll definitely think of me as disgusting, and I'll not be able to even talk to him...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sibrand, are you crazy? It's 10 o'clock in the morning and you plan on getting drunk? Have you lost it?"

"That's pretty much the concept, and I hope you'll let me drown in my misery. Or, as we punks tend to say, FUCK. OFF. And get me a beer, dumbass. Scheiβe. I just want to stop thinking for once, and you're trying to stop me. You won't, though."

Sibrand opened another can of beer and sat on his bed again. Malik was just glaring daggers at him.

"You know, by the time you're 30, you'll be an alchoholic."

"I don't care. I highly doubt I'll ever reach that age, either. Maybe shooting mysekf in the head is a far more better idea than slowly killing myself with drinks and cigarettes... Relax, I'm joking! You don't have a sense of (black) humor, do you? You're so damn serious. I wish you and Stupid could trade rooms with Rober. Man, that would be one Hell of a trip..."

"I'm serious? Well, excuse me for being worried about my brother. You're not the best influence, you know."

"I know, but you're not the bestest example he could have for his future life."

"That's not even a word!"

"It is now. Best, bester, the bestest. See? It DOES make sense."

"Are you drunk yet? I really hope you are."

"Not yet. In two bottles, I'll be, probably. Anyway, what's up with you avoiding the Sucker? Aren't you two best friends?"

"Who? If you mean Altair, yeah, we're supposed to be, but... Look, I hate talking about this. Let's change the subject."

"It's snowing."

"What?"

"I said, it's snowing. You wanted to change the subject. Look outside, isn't it like we're in a giant ball with fake snow? You know, and then someone came and shook it?"

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Gimme that bottle. The one that's from my bag."

"You know, my mother always said to me that alchohol is my enemy."

"Yeah, mine told me that too. Until my father answered 'And Jesus said 'Love thy enemy.''"

"Do you believe in God?"

"Hell no. And if there's one, I'd rather rot in Hell. It'd be warm there, at least."

"No, I mean it. Don't you think there's a place we all go when we die?"

"No, I think... I think that there's nothing. Nothing awaits us. We might only live once, but we die twice. Once when your heart stops beating, and once when you're forgotten. And that's why there can't be something like Heaven, or Hell, for that matter. I think it's just an empty, dead space, I'm not sure for that, either."

"You know, I think I agree with you. I've given it much thought, but-"

There was a knock on the door, and Sibrand got up to answer. He opened the door, and saw a ver desperate Altair standing outside.

"Good morning and what do you want?"

"Is Malik inside? I need to talk to him for a bit."

"Make yourself at home, while I'm off to_ your_ room, since I bet Desmond is with your other cousin- Ezio, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if de Sable's there."

Sibrand just grabbed his iPod speakers, and got out of the room. Altair sighed, as he watched Malik waking up Kadar.

"Good morning, Malik. Good morning, Kadar."

"Altair? What brings you here?"

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you for a minute. Privately."

"Kadar, do me a favor, and go find your friends. And don't you dare to pull any idiotic stunts, or I'll let Sibrand beat you up."

"But brother, I-"

"No buts! Go and find someone else to sit with for ten minutes."

Kadar muttered some curses in Arabic and left the room, grabbing his coat in the progress.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay? You look sick."

Altair took a deep brath and explained the whole Maria problem, up to the point his eyes were filled with tears. Not for Maria, but for Malik.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I need to tell him how I feel, now that Desmond's with Lucy and Rebecca, but... I'll never be able to look at him without thinking about the sadness I caused him... What if he hates me? What if... No, it's not the time for these thoughts. I need to tell him, I need him to know how I feel. I need to know how he feels about me.'

"Leonardo... Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Something wrong, mio amico?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you that... Ti amo, Leonardo. Con tutta la mia vita."

"Then kiss me."

Ezio grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into a kiss. Their kisses grew more and more fierce as the sun was about to set.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Finally! I don't wanna see a deadline till Easter. I know, I know, you wanna see the party, but that's going to happen in chapter 10, I think. Also, I'm sorry for the long, totally emo dialogues, but that's what I wanted the secnd day to be like.

Lol, here's something really funny that happened last night, and its the reason I didn't update.

Argi: Ezio/Leo FTW!

ME: STFU, or you're gonna pay for slowing me down, and throwing me off the bed.

Argi: -.- Tod, attack him! He's EVIL!

Tod ignores Argi and throws him off his chair.

Argi:( while falling) Notmeyouidiot!

Me: :D That's what you get for not letting me upload my chapter.

Argi: -.- once again.

Anyway, I'm going to upload chapters at totally random times till Easter, and you know what would be awsome? More reviews telling me what you think.

Kaiser & Argi

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!


	8. Highway To Hell

A/N: Hello... Any readers still alive? Well, I'm still not dead, even though I figure that I'll be by the end of the month for not updating... Damn, this took me quite some time, and I still hate this chapter. CURSE YOU, 1821! I had to write an essay about the Greek revolution of 1821, and I hate that era more than I hate puns about the World War. Anyway, I hope I don't get flamed yet...

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Assassins Creed. I'm just torturing Ubisoft's characters. Also, everything else mentioned (mostly music and movies) belongs to their rightful owners.

Warnings: Language, alcohol and drug usage. Like you did not expect it. From this chapter, the story begins to really need the M rating.

Chapter 7: Highway To Hell

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The final day of the trip was about to begin, the sun was rising, and a night filled with tension and stupidity had passed, giving it's place to a day filled with, well, stupidity, tension, and fights. It was about time when Altair finally had an almost decent talk with Rober without getting into a fight. Ezio was too distracted by his thoughts of, mostly, Leonardo that he didn't even notice that something had changed in the air... It was much more... Dreadful, so to speak. Maria had already figured another scheme by dusk, and it was already rolling. Malik and Sibrand were still fighting about ridiculous things, like the volume of the speakers, or the smell of smoke, ashes being scattered everywhere and the fact that Sibrand had already started drinking again, even though it was still early in the morning. Kadar was asleep, and his face resembled the utter idiocracy. Lucy and Rebecca had already started crying to Shaun, who was food- poisoned, about the Internet thing. Poor Shaun... And the worst (for him) is yet to come... He hasn't met Desmond yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Altair was lying still on his bed, looking at the celing. He was all alone in their room, and the others had gone somewhere with their friends, leaving him alone and desperate.

'I still can't believe it. Am I _that_ crazy for her? That I still believe it's all a bunch of lies? Guess I'll have to wait to find out... But how could she do that to me? I loved her, and she was just using me and my clique to make Rober de Sable jealous. Seriously, of all people... By the way, what's up with him hanging out with that German psychopath? And what the heck is _Desmond_ doing by considering him a friend? I'll ask him when he gets back...'

Little did Altair know that in somewhere in the forest, someone was crying about his lost love.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sibrand was lying on the floor, holding his last bottle of beer in one hand and the last photo of his father with him before that tragic accident in the other. It was the first time he wished he could tell everyone in Rober's clique. Tell them about the event that changed his whole life. About how much he missed his homeland. How much he missed his father, too. But he could not blow the image of the 'tough guy' they held for him.

A knock on the door, and he went to answer it, since Malik and Kadar had gone somewhere with those geeks, and he was left behind, drunk and miserable. He saw Rober standing at the doorstep.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever, make yourself comfortable."

"You didn't get drunk again, did you?"

"Why do you care, anyway? It's not like anyone would miss me if I died."

"Sibrand, you're wrong. Look, I don't like talking about it. Wait, what the fuck are you doing? Don't tell me you're also..."

"What does it look like I'm doing? And yes, I am fucking high, and I don't even care. Sheiβe. I want to die, Rober. I really do. No one would miss me, anyways."

"Tu me manquerais! Why? Because your my best friend, that's why. I would never be able to cope if something happened to you, Sibrand."

"Shit, Rober. Das ist ... That's the best thing anyone told me in my whole damn life. Also, could you pass me that stupid can of beer? It must be somewhere near you... You remember that song by AC/DC? Y'know, _Highway to Hell_, or something like that? That's really fitting me now."

"Here. Merde... Fuck it, give me that thing. I am no saint either. And turn up the damn volume. I like this song I think it's called that, but I ain't 100% sure. So, how's your time with the Al-Sayf brothers?"

"Eh. It's totally like SPKMN."

"What?"

"Somebody Please Kill Me Now. How are you doing with the Sucker and Desmond?"

"At first it was totally EMLA, but then something happened and I think something's up with the Sucker."

"What could be up with him? He's too stupid to do anything that would get him in trouble. And what the fuck did happen, that I don't know?"

"I think he broke up with Maria."

"Yeah, I know that."

"What? You didn't have something to do with it, did you?"

"I didn't. And don't give me that look. Okay. Maybe I did have something to do with it, but just a little bit. A bit. OK, I am the reason they broke up. Me and the Geeks."

"What the fuck did you do, Seb?"

"How do you think I got money for the wine we drank yesterday? And all those cans and bottles of beer? Do you know how expensive that stuff is? Or cigarettes? Hell, they cost the same as a bag of dope. So, the Nerds gave me a chance to make easy money, and I took it, of course."

"Seb, what the Hell did you pull yourself into?"

"I went to that bitch's locker, picked the lock and stole her diary, then gave it to tose Nerds. They would give it to Altair, so he would read for himself. And they did give it to him, yesterday evening."

"I'm going to kill you, Seb. Literally kill you. I was so damn curious I lost my sleep! And I was worried about you, because the fact that you suddenly had money to burn wasn't normal, I thought you were getting yourself in deeper shit than you already are."

"You wish. I might be dyslexic and a psycho, but I ain't retarded."

There was silence for a little while, the only sound the loud music blaring from the speakers. Rober watched, as Sibrand tried to get up, but being as drunk as he was, fell on the bed, knocking down several objects before doing so.

"Damn. Gimme a hand, Rober. I need some water."

"No, you'll lie down on the bed, and I'll get it for you."

"Your choice."

Rober put his hand in the portable fridge lying open near him, and randomly grabbed a bottle. He opened it, and making suer it didn't contain alchohol, gave it to Sibrand.

"How stupid can you be, Seb? Don't you know what'll happen to you if you keep doing this? You know, getting drunk won't help you with paranoia. Instead, it'll make it worse."

"Shut up. You have no idea. No idea of what I'm going through."

"But this ain't helping. Look, you know that if you take your pills, then everything's fine. Why did you stop taking them in the first place?"

"Cause they ain't helping shit! I take them, and all that happens is, I get sleepy and can't have fun. I told you, I'm not taking them 'till I'm in really desperate need of sleep."

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Then give me the God damn can. If you're going to Hell, I'm going with you."

"You know, we're all going to Hell, I'm just trying to save the good seats."

They broke out in laughter, when Sibrand suddenly turned to Rober, stopped laughing and gave him that puzzled look.

"Wait, what's EMLA? Did I miss something?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! You don't remember EMLA? Eff My Life Already! You invented it! I didn't know you had memory issues."

"Eh, you know what they say: Einstein's dead, God's dead, and I ain't feeling well lately."

"Yeah, and I'm the Emperor of Mount Calacumba! Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Gimme a break, man. I'll end up dead from laughing too much and not stopping to breathe."

"Merde. What's in these drinks, anyway? They're strong."

"German beer. And I think there's a bottle of something else left in my backpack. Fetch it."

"I ain't a dog, you know. Go grab it for yourself."

"You're mean, y'know?"

"Yeah, I've been told that many times. Okay, since I'm a nice guy, I'll give it to you. Now that's what I'm talking 'bout."

"What's in it?"

"My favourite: French wine. Man, I'm sure that I'll be drunk in 10 minutes, or maybe less."

"Yeah, dream on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Malik? Are you okay? Your eyes are red... Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine. How are you, Desmond?"

"I talked with Rober last night. Told me things I could never imagine."

"Yeah... I know, I talked with Sibrand. He's okey, I guess. Even though he's weird... How's Altair? He told me what happened with him and Maria... If that bitch ever tries to speak to him again, I'll rip her head off for hurting him!"

"Calm down... We have to do something. Altair's depressed. Like, totally depressed. He doesn't want to eat, go out or do anything he normally would."

"I'll talk to him when we get back home. By the way, what time is it?"

"Eh, something around 14.00, I guess."

"Fuck! We're leaving in an our, and I haven't packed up anything! You've got to give me a hand!"

"O.K., relax. Geez, stop being so nervous."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The music was so loud, that Desmond and Malik literally had to cover their ears before going into Malik's room. What they saw, lest them speechless. Two very drunk guys sitting next to each other, talking and taking turns drinking from a bottle almost empty.

"Desmond, go down and buy a bottle of anything that has the word 'sober' in it. If the teachers sees them drunk, you can forget our trip to Europe."

"Who said Europe?"

"You two, shut up, and wait until Desmond comes back."

Desmond ran down the stairs, and bumped onto various unknown people too. When he got to the mini-bar, he looked around, but he couldn't find anything, except for SoberUP drinks. (A/N: I've tried it, and believe me, I'd rather be called a Nazi for the rest of my life than drink it again.)

'Great. I hope Sibrand and Rober don't bury me alive when they're sober.'

He ran back up the stairs. Well, at least tried to. Because, when he was about to put his right foot on the last step, he somehow tripped his feet, and met the carpet.

After a couple of minutes, he was back in Malik's room, amused by the way Malik tried to make the two drunk Europeans drink the SoberUP drinks. It was quite the sight, to be honest. Rober tried to refuse, but ended up drinking it on his own. Sibrand was more negative, though. It was somewhat difficult to convince him drink it, but they managed, and he started packing his things along with Malik and Kadar, who was apparently, ready to catch a cold. Rober and Desmond left, to go pack their own things, but when they tried to get in, the door was locked. A few minutes of Rober knocking- if you could call that knocking- and a very happy Altair came to answer. Though Desmond had no clue, he wasn't that surprised when he heard his cousin answer to Rober.

"Me and Maria are back together."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The school coach: probably the worst place on Earth, even though the cafeteria is rightfully claiming the first place under 'Cruelest Palce EVER'. The problem for Desmond was, if you don't find a seat quickly, you'll be stuck next to a freak or a bully for the rest of the road. At first, he had no problem, sitting next to Ezio, even though he was annoying him. But now, he had a big problem. The only seat was next to a very aggressive guy, Shaun Hastings. It's not my lucky day, Desmond thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's saved."

"Taken."

"So not happening."

"No way."

'It seems I don't have a choice. If I don't sit next to Hastings, I'll be stuck with that old creep.'

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Yes, but I know you'll sit here anyway. Now, listen here: If you dare to distract me from my book, or annoy me, I'll hit you so hard, you'll forget your name, Miles."

'Great. Just fucking GREAT."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: This must be the worst thing I've written. Why did I ever agree to write this essay about that fucking revolution? Also, the fact that the plot-bunny's trying to distract me with a WWII AU assassin's creed Rober/Sibrand fanfic is not helping at all. So not helping... What do you think about this chapter? Now, excuse me, I've got a plot-bunny to manipulate... Oh, and I need some help with my( Argi's) French lines. I don't know French, so for Rober's lines, I'm asking Argi, but I'd like some beta.

Kaiser

Translations: _Merde-Shit/Fuck_

_Tu me manquerais-I would miss you ( Thanks to BlueTexas for this one)_


	9. Walking Alone

A/N: Any readers still alive? A NEW CHAPTER! ^.^ Finally! It shouldn't have been this hard, but when you have to write a ten-page essay about the revolution of 1821, it's a diferrent case. Anyway, I will get a new laptop after my exams (which begin at Monday btw), because the one I have now keeps freaking out.

It's like:

Me: Oh, well, time to finish this chapter :D

Computer: LOLZ, HECK NO! (Freezes)

Me: ;_;

Anyway, the usual:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. I wish I did, though.

P.S.: DAMN YOU, PLOT- BUNNY! Lol, no idea where THAT came from...

* * *

'Damn you, Shaun Hastings! He's just... creepy. Not that I'm scared of him- okay, I admit it, I'm totally teriffied by this guy! I mean, he keeps making comments about how he will beat me up if I annoy him too much... He sure is handsome, though... DAMN YOU, MILES! I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him! Think of something else, Des! Like, how I need to talk to Malik... when we get back. Right now, I'm too afraid to MOVE, let alone talk.'

Desmond was sitting next to Shaun, as still as a statue, almost dead from his fear. Shaun was known for his... let's say, aggressive social habits. Shaun was more of the punk-ish nerd, which made him a neutral, as he was able to hang out with both cliques. However, there was one thing for sure: For some strange reason, he didn't like Desmond. Which only made things worse for Miles.

"Um... What are you reading? It seems interesting..."

"Did I not warn you not to disturb me? As for the book I'm reading, it's _Tales of Mystery and Imagination_, by Edgar Allan Poe. Now, don't you dare to speak again, or else..."

"I know, I know, (please don't hurt me) sorry, I won't open my mouth again."

"Good choice."

Desmond started looking at the other students in the coach. He saw Malik giving a lecture to Kadar, Altair and that filthy female worm kissing, Ezio was too busy falling asleep on Leonardo, who had already started scetching one of those fantastic landmarks you only se in movies with magical creatures. He looked at the other clique. Talal was trying to sit comfortably next to Majd Addin, which was apparently difficult, since the fat vice president was sleeping and not moving. Sibrand was also fast asleep, and Rober was drawing something on his face. Probably Hitler's mustache. Desmond then realised, he didn't know even half of the other students, and he also noticed the mini- home cinema the girls had brought with them. Who _wouldn't_ notice with those damn speakers?

* * *

After quite some time, the coach reached their destination: the school. From there, after the teachers made sure no one was left behind in the resot, the students could go back to their homes. Desmond was about to grab his stuff and go wait for Altair, but a loud scream forced him to turn around. It was Sibrand, who noticed what Rober had drawn on his face. He then dashed towards the French man, who was desperately trying to escape the furious and hangover German.

'Good luck with outrunning him, Rober. Anyway, I don't see my cousin and the Worm anywhere. I only hope Altair didn't forget that he must give me a ride home and left. How the Hell am I supposed to go home now? I don't know how to drive, and even if I did, I still don't know how to magically make a car appear! Wait... Isn't that my cellphone? Oh, yes, it is. And it's Altair. Just. Great.'

"Hello Altair. Where the fuck are you?"

"Woah, calm down, Des. Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment, and can't drive you home, I know you don't mind, bye." Beep beep.

Desmond was already angry before. But now he was OUTRAGED! All he asked from Altair was to give him a ride home, and he just... he just... left him behind. Just to be with that bitch. He looked all around him, and finally understood what it was like to be all alone. Until a snowball hit him straight in the face. Hard.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Des. I was aiming at Napoleon there, behind you, but I kinda missed..."

"It's fine."

Rober and Sibrand stopped fighting and Desmond tried to ignore the way Sibrand was looking at him.

"You okay? You look kinda... you know."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like 'fine', Desmond. Let me guess, Altair left you here alone?"

Damn, Rober knew his cousin too well.

"Kinda."

"C'mon, we'll give you a ride home. Rober got here with my favourite car ever: that damned black Jeep."

"I always thought your favourite type of car was that Harley you're usually driving."

"Rober, a Harley Davidson isn't a car; it's a motorbike."

"I don't se any difference."

"Yes, but I do. Look, a bike's a bike, and a car is a car. And no, it doesn't mean they're the same thing, just because they both run on petrol. You eat fruit, but that doesn't mean you're an maybe you are... Shit, I'm confused now."

Rober gave him the what-the-fuck-are-you-saying look, and Desmond broke out in laughter.

"What? At least it seemed logical to me."

The trio walked towards the black Jeep laughing, joking, and Desmond realised, these guys weren't as bad as everyone said they were. Misunderstandings, you see.

* * *

Desmond didn't want to be home with his cousin and the Worm, so he asked the two Europeans to drop him off at Malik's place. Malik had actually invited him to sleep at his place, but at the time, Desmond refused, because he didn't think his cousin could be such a jerk and leave him behind at the school's yard. So, he grabbed his backpack, got out of the car and knocked Malik's door. The one who answered, however, was Kadar, and that look on his face said that he was grounded. Again. Kadar didn't even smile, which must have been a rare sight.

"Hey Kadar. Where's your brother?"

"In his bedroom. And I'm grounded for a month, so I won't be able to come to Leo's party."

"Well, that's a shame. What did you do this time?"

"I swear I don't know why Malik is so pissed at me. I didn't even throw a snowball at him."

"Your brother is having a hard time, you know. Just don't be mad at him, he might not be as nasty as you think."

Kadar cracked a smile, and then, Desmond climbed the stairs and got into Malik's room.

"Desmond! What brings you here? I thought you were going home with Altair."

"Yeah, he kinda left me behind on purpose... Never mind, how are you?"

"Fine, I was just studying for the Maths test the fatso will force us to write, after naming the test 'classwork'."

"Shit, I didn't know that! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well, Rober doesn't care, since he always gets marks high enough to respectably pass, Sibrand never studies, but he always has very high marks, too, Lucy and Rebecca are nerds and thought you knew about it, Altair and Ezio will both get a nice, big, red F on their papers, as usual, and Leonardo is a mathematic genius. Who would've thought you needed to know about the fatso's teaching habits?"

The irony in Malik's voice was visible, and Desmond couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, well, never mind, I'll pass anyway. Actually, I almost always fail at essays. I lack of imagination, you see, and it doesn't help that I'm sitting in front of Sibrand."

"Why is that? I told you, he never studies."

"Yes, that's my point. He keeps throwing notes all over, and I can't concentrate to write a good essay at school. I'm just not good at artistic things. I can't draw, I don't play music, I don't sing, I don't dance, I can't even write an essay that deserves a C-!"

"Well, but at least you're good at sports. I mean, you used to like free- running, didn't you? And you used to be in the basketball team in Middle School."

"Yeah, but that's pretty useless. It won't get me a job with good salary."

"You could always go to a Law School, or become a militarist."

"I hadn't thought about becoming a cop! Would be cool, don't you agree? But if I ever went to a Military School, they would probably kick me out in the first fifteen minutes, for being a lazy dog."

They both broke out in laughter, and then Desmond put his backpack down and sat on the bed.

"What about you, Malik? What are you going to study?"

"I don't know... Sometimes I think about working as a surgeon, others as a psychiatrist... I don't think I could ever work as a dentist, though. But most of the times, I dream about being a neurologist."

"A neurologist?"

"Don't make fun of me, Des."

"No, I think it suits you. Much. And what about Kadar? What's his ambitions?"

"He says he wants to work somewhere related with video games. Well, he could be successful. Anyway, are you coming to Leo's party?"

"I don't know... Are you going?"

"If I had someone to talk to during the party, yes, I would go. But since I don't hang out that much with anyone exept you, I would be pretty lonely... I have some things in mind whenever I get invited to a party:

a) Everyone's laughing, dancing to music which I don't listen to, drinking, smoking and since it's Leo's party, the Borgias and the Pazzis are there.

b) Me stuck with those people, alone, wearing the coolest clothes I have, but yet I'm no match for Rober's clique.

c) Ezio fighting with Cesare over something or someone.

And d) Me leaving a party in middle school, after being made fun of for three hours and breaking someone's nose with my fist."

"Come on, Malik! It'll be fun! I mean, you won't be alone! Altair, Ezio and Leonardo will be there too! I will also go, I haven't been in a party since I enrolled in this school!"

"Okay then, Desmond, but it'll be your fault if anything happens."

* * *

The next day at school was filled with both laughter and grumble, and luckily for Desmond, the test was cancelled after a protest. If you could call such a noise a 'protest'. Also, everyone in Desmond's class was talking about the party.

'It's tonight. I'm wondering, how will I make it look like I've been at a party before? Because my parents never let me go at one. Ever. Also, I've got to buy a birthday present for Leonardo. I'll ask Ezio for advice on what to get him, or else I would be pretty embarassed. I wonder, has he invited Shaun, too? ...Shit, I did it again. What is wrong with me?'

"Hey! Des! Are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, how about you guys?"

"Eh, we'll go, if Rober gets his lazy ass away from the computer and gives me a ride to go buy a present for Leo. He's quite the artist, you know. But, you'd better watch out for Cesare, your cousin hates his guts."

"Thanks for the advice, Sibrand. What class is next?"

"P.E. The class I hate the most. How about you?"

"Nah, I actually like sports, so I like P.E., too."

"Okay, then, see you later."

Sibrand turned around and conitnued his search for Rober, who was nowhere to be found. He tried searching for him in their usual hangout, but Rober wasn't there. Then, he tried to search for Rober to the place where Altair and his clique usually where hanging out. Big mistake. Altair and that moron, Ezio were there.

"Well, if it isn't the psychopath of the school. Did you take your pills today, or should we give them to you?"

The three laughed, and that was what poured oil into Sibrand's fire of anger. He couldn't resist to fight. He could never ignore things like that.

"Shut up, fuckers. I'm not here to talk with you."

"Searching for your protector, aren't you?"

"Like you always are."

"Shut up, you bastards!"

Sibrand turned around and started walking towards the school's basketball court, as the bell had rung, and it was time for him to face his most hated class: P.E. As he was walking away from the two, he could still hear them laughing.

As he got into the locker room, everyone stopped talking, like they always did. Exept for Desmond and Malik. He looked around, trying to find Rober, yet he didn't see him anywhere. When he took off his shirt, as it was time for them to dress in the basketball team's white and green array, he could feel the others staring at his body. He could feel their eyes on his nipple piercing, on the tatoo on his back and on his _scars_. Even Desmond and Malik were looking at his scars. He put his shirt back on, grabbed his bag, and quickly sneaked out to find Rober. He was in no way in Hell in the mood for P.E.

Another washtub. Again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but these exams are killing me! The first day I'm writing Maths and the day after that Chemistry! You gotta be kidding me. -.- Anyway, hope you liked it! Good luck to anyone who is in the same situation as I am... Hurry up, summer!

Kaiser


	10. Run Away

A/N: These exams are really getting the best of me, damn it. Who wants to trade places with a guy who has to study Ancient Greek, Physics and Chemistry at the same time? That guy is me, unfortunately. I wish the whole fucking tree had fallen on Newton's head instead of only one apple. Or at least a big branch. Big enough to kill him on the spot.  
Also, my old laptop died yesterday, after six years of pissing me off. RIP, annoying old laptop.  
Question: Who would be the ideal boyfriend for Kadar? I can't think of someone right now, so... I'll leave it to you.  
This isn't actually a real chapter, but anyway. It's more of a fill-in between the party and what happened after the P.E. class.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED.

* * *

Sibrand sighed and leaned back against the wall. Where the fuck was Rober this time? He had checked every place they had both used at least once to smoke secretly at school, but he wasn't there. Had searched for him in the places he used to be when he skipped class. Not there. Sibrand could only hope Rober didn't decide to skip school today, of all days. He then heard the sound of familiar footsteps. He peered from the corner, and saw Kadar, or Prince Stupid, as he preffered to call him. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hey there, Prince Stupid. How comes you are alone? Your brother got tired of you and left you behind?"

"Shut up, Sibrand!"

"No, I won't shut up. Have you seen Rober?"

"Even if I had, why should I tell you?"

Sibrand chuckled evilly and grabbed Kadar by the throat. He laughed as he saw the slight wince in his eyes.

"You should tell me where Rober is because I'm not in the mood to ask politely, and now you can't deny you saw him. I'm having a bad day, so you should tell me. Or else I might send you to meet your maker."

Kadar tried to grab the hand on his throat to stop Sibrand from adding pressure, but the blonde just knocked his arms off with his free hand.

"I'll tell you if you let me go."

Sibrand let go of Kadar's throat and as Kadar was about to run, tripped him.

"Not so fast."

Kadar finally gave in, even though he would have liked to deny he had seen Rober, but this game was too dangerous for him. He knew why no one dared to mess with Sibrand when he was angry.

"Okay, I'll tell you! He was in café near the train station, please don't hurt me!"

Sibrand pulled his fist back, and made a move like he was about to punch Kadar straight in the face and break his nose, but last minute he stopped, threw Kadar on the floor, turned around and walked away.

* * *

Rober had just found a table, but he already regretted going there without his best friend.

'Why did I come here? Am I crazy? I don't want to remember my homeland... Not with how things turned out. I should have brought Seb here. He would have liked it, I know.'

Just then, he saw Sibrand entering, and was happy to see that he wasn't angry with him.

"Why the fuck are you not answering your phone?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were calling. How are you, Seb?"

"Not good. Do you have any money? I need something to get back to normal."

"Did something happen last night?"

Rober's voice was almost a whisper. That was one thing Sibrand liked about him: his discreetness. He never spoke loudly about important things.

"Can't talk here."

"Come on, Seb! There's no one else here! Is it that important?"

"Yeah, it is. Are we leaving?"

"In a minute."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were sitting in the train, going to Rober's home, Sibrand muttering curses in German because the train was crowded, and everyone was giving them the "Look at these two hoodlums." look. Rober was lost in his thoughts and worries, as always. When the train reached their stop, the two got off, and started walking towards Rober's street. By the time they reached Rober's place, Sibrand was already anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"What will your mother say? You know she dislikes me very much."

"Come on, Seb! I'll say you got sick and the teachers wanted me to make sure you arrived home safely, but the train was delayed and it arrived after school was out. If she asks, that is."

"She'll never believe it, but thanks anyway."

Rober grabbed his keys and opened the door. The two got in, and they both started climbing the staircase to Rober's room, but they heard a loud feminine voice.

"Rober! Come down here right now! You can't invite your friends over without getting my permission first, you know!"

Rober calmly turned around and did his best to avoid a fight with his mother. Rober's mother, a woman in her late forties or so, appeared from the room she used for her work. She was, after all, an author, who never looked happy to see Sibrand.

"Oh, it's just you. I was hoping my son had invited someone else exept you. You two seem to spend way too much time together."

Rober sighed, trying to hide his anger, and Sibrand just tried to ignore the insult the French woman threw at him.

They made their way up to Rober's room, where Rober turned on the radio and cranked up the volume, so his mother wouldn't listen to them talking. He then sat down by Sibrand's side on the bed, and lighted a cigarette. Sibrand exhaled deeply, filling the air around them with smoke.

"You okay?"

"No, Rober, I'm not okay. I've never been okay since... You know."

"Yeah. What happened this time?"

"I slapped the little brat for tearing my father's last photo apart, and then they... You get the picture."

"Is it bad?"

"No. It's not bad. I mean, there have been worse times."

"Let me see."

Sibrand took of his sleeveless top, once again revealing his scarred body. Rober got closer to examine the fresh wounds on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's not very deep, at least. But it still is bad. You need to bandage the wound, sit down and I'll do it for you."

Sibrand sighed, and clenched his fists as a cloth dipped in alchohol touched his wound.

"You know, you really shouldn't accept them treating you like shit."

"And what can I do, Rober? It's not like I have another choice. Shit, be careful! This hurts, you know."

"Sorry. I don't know. Report them to the police, maybe."

"You really think they would believe someone who has been diagnosed with paranoia and has a criminal record?"

"Your case is not of the heavy ones, Seb. Merde, your wound _**is**_ really bad, after all. It's bleeding. Don't move, or this will hurt a lot more."

Rober finished cleaning and bandaging Sibrand's wound, but couldn't ignore the little cuts on his friends chest. It looked like someone had thrown something made of glass at Sibrand, and they didn't miss. He said nothing, though, knowing the situation his friend was into.

"Hey, are we going to the party?"

Sibrand was more than willing to change the topic, and was happy his friend decided to drop the previous one.

"Well... I don't know. I accidentically spilled sour cherry juice on the shirt I was planning to wear, and I can't think of a new outfit. How about you?"

"Remember how my mom was mad at me for buying that Sex Pistols t- shirt?"

"Yeah, and you planned to wear it at the party."

"Well, she 'accidentically' burnt it while ironing it. So, technically, I too can't think of what to wear."

"You could always wear that black sleeveless top with the skeleton giving the finger to everyone with your white jeans and black shoes. I can't think of anything, since most of my clothes need ironing."

"What about the 'biker's outfit'?"

"I don't have a helmet, Rober, remember? I can't drive without a helmet, and I don't want to."

"My father has one in the garage."

"And mine used to drive wearing a military helmet and goggles! I think I still have them in my things..."

"You'll look like a skinhead with your punk clothes and the military helmet."

"I'll take that as a compliment, poser."

"Well, I think that solves the transportation problem, because my dad took the keys to my car, and I wont see them until Monday."

"Well, that's a pity. So, what time is it?"

"I don't know, but we still have time to change and to go buy a present for Leonardo."

"Let's go now, because I hate being late."

* * *

'Well, at least Malik was wrong about the test... Wait... What the... What's this paper? No! Why are you doing this to me? I suck at Maths, and I don't even know what this test is about! Oh, crap. I'm gonna fail this big time. And our mathematic genius is sitting too far away for me to copy his answers, the girls are so not going to let me cheat with their knowledge. At least Shaun's not sitting near me, I don't want him to think I'm an idiot, because- Damn you, Miles. Damn you.'

When the bell rang, the fatso told them to stop writing and give their tests back, and Desmond looked like he had been hit by a train.

"Did it go well?"

"Does my face look like it went well, Malik?"

"Well, not exactely. Your cousins almost fainted, if that helps. How are you feeling, now that you've faced the horror of Maths?"

"You know, last time, I thought I was at the bottom of the bottle. But now, it's the bottom, a big pile of shit, and then Desmond Miles. On the top, sits my cousin with the Worm, who didn't let me sleep last night. And also made me cut myself while shaving."

"Ouch. So, you ready for the party?"

"Yeah. What about you? What did you get Leo?"

"Well, I got him one of these books he reads. You know, romantic poetry and such. What did you get him?"

"Ezio told me Leonardo likes classical music, so I got him a CD. You know, I've never been to parties like this one before, so, I'm curious, what is it going to be like?"

"Well, it's gonna be like 'loud music, drunk people, and angry Ezio'. But it might be one of the few times your cousin will not fight with de Sable and Sibrand. And did I mention Cesare?"

"Who is this guy?"

"He's the son of a very rich businessman, Rodrigo Borgia. He is also an old friend of Leonardo's, and Ezio hates his guts. Some say Leonardo used to be his boyfriend, and Ezio was jealous. His father used to be funding many charitable institutions , like orphanages and stuff. There are some rumors that he used them as a cover for his dirty buisiness. You know, illegal trades, conspiracies, drug trafficking, stuff like that."

"Whoa... And Leonardo's friends with his son?"

"I don't know Cesare, he could be a good guy, after all. You know, at least he has a healthy sense of humor, unlike your two cousins."

"Anyway, I don't see how it is going to be 'angry Ezio'."

"Did I mention Cesare constantly hitting on Leonardo?"

"Oh. That's how. Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Also, Mal, could you give me a ride home after the party? I don't want to sit on the infected seat in Altair's car."

"What, don't tell me Maria will also be at this party?"

"Unfortunately, yes, she is going to be there, too."

"I smell trouble, pal, and mark my words: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Audittore da Firenze are going to get their asses kicked by Rober de Sable and Cesare Borgia."

* * *

_**Paranoia is a thought process heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion.**_

_**Wikipedia**_

A/N: And there goes the 9th chapter... Shit, it's like 5 a.m. here in Greece, and those annoying canarys have already started singing... Who agrees with me that Chemistry sucks, especially combined with studying Ancent Greek... Next chapter is the party, and it is going to be NSFW. Which means lemons, people. Also, I'd like to make an announcement: If you find any typos, or things like that, say so. I'm too tired to spell check, and I'm not going to trust Argi again. Not after he swapped the only water bottle in the fridge with one filled with Ouzo just to get back at me for putting salt in his coffee. Anyway, good morning, or good night, depends on which country you live in. Yay for me getting a new computer next week!

Kaiser


	11. One Wild Night

A/N: WOO-HOO! I finally got my ass in gear and updated this story!

Yes, I know. Long time, no updates. High school's still a bitch, aparently. I'm suffering because my new PC has Windows 7 and last time I tried opening my files for the story, they had vanished! Ka- poof! Gone with the wind! _Εξαφανιζόλ!_

And just because life's a bitch, my mother's getting a second divorce. I don't know why, but my luck with step- fathers is the worst. And just to make it ten times worse, Argi's mad at me for forgetting our date. For the second time. I must admit I don't blame him. It's just that with all these things going on, I can't help but feel lost. I mean, living in Greece... it's Hell. The fake riots organised by xenophobic racists and faschists are destroying everything and burning people's homes to the ground, the economic situtation is going down the drain and schools are turning to places of torture, and I'm really not joking when I say it's going to be very difficult to make it out of there alive. I also lost my place in the school's paper to some stupid super ego bitch, and I was unable to take part in the play because of sickness. I have been getting shitty grades in subjects I'm really good at because, even though spelling mistakes don't count for everyone else, they do count for me. A LOT. Teachers don't want to hear my opinion in conversation, classmates always blame me for everything that goes wrong in our school. Argi became cold and distant before I even started forgetting dates and I honestly think he's bored of being with me. Last week the class president wrote "fag" and "queer" all over my desk and locker, and although there are people who witnessed him doing it, he did not get expelled. I was the one who got in trouble for no reason at all.

Back to the actual topic: This chapter is a little confusing, because it goes back and forth in time- including a hell lot of flashbacks. You will notice a change of style at times- that's because... I don't know why. It just happenend. Also, if you see any mistakes, you know what to do... Anyway, enjoy.

P.S. : I'm no good at writing fight and/or action scenes. :,(

End of ramble. Sorry for the long author's note, but I really needed to vent somewhere... And computers are more patient than people.

WARNING: Lemons, yaoi, alcohol, drugs referance, small hints of blood. Also, uhhhh... Nope, I think that's all there is...

_FLASHBACK _for this chapter, at least...

**EMPHASIS** or _EMPHASIS_

_SOME THOUGHTS _(I told you it's gonna be confusing XD)

* * *

Desmond looked all around him, faces distorted, lights rapidly turning from one color to another, and people dancing like crazy, drinking like it was their last day on Earth, or making out. Then, he noticed Malik, drinking alone, with very pissed look on his face. He approached his friend and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Malik weighed the options for a moment, trying to decide wether he should tell Desmond the truth or not. He decided to take the middle road.

"Your cousin. I tried to explain how I feel about him, but... You get the picture."

Desmond bowed his head a little and started looking for something to stare at- other than Malik's angered face.

"That bastard is so not worth my time. I only wish I had seen it earlier. Before things got so damn complicated."

"How come you say that? Last time I spoke to you, you were head over heels for him."

Malik just sighed, hiding half the truth from Desmond.

"Yeah, well, things changed since the last time we spoke. Things got complicated because... just because. I'm not going to continue being a moron, especially not for Altair. Should've realised he's not worth it before the damn trip."

Malik then suddenly shut himself up.

Desmond was staring at the dance floor once again, when Malik interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Anyway, Shaun's at the bar, and don't try to act as if you're not interested, Des."

Desmond looked at Malik, mouth opening and closing, trying to find something to say. He gave up though, and just glared at Malik.

"Wha-why-whe-who said I am interested in H-him?"

Malik laughed at Desmonds pathetic attempt at refusing his attraction.

"Oh, come on now, Des! It's really obvious you like him... Well, to anyone who knows you, that is. And Lucy said she can ''totally picture the two of you on a date'' last week. That girl's got the best gaydar in America, trust me."

Desmond headbanged the table before him and groaned in annoyance.

"One day you will regret messing with me, Malik Al- Sayf."

They both laughed, and after a long persuation on Malik's side, Desmond went to find Shaun.

However, after having no luck finding Shaun, Desmond was about to go back to Malik, just to make sure he didn't pass out from a painkiller overdose, he bumped into a certain redhead.

"Look where you're going, Miles!"

Who aparrently was not in the mood for chatting.

"Shut up, Shaun!" Desmond made a huge mistake by saying those words to the drunk Brit.

Seconds later he realized he was being pushed against the nearest wall.

"But ,Miles, here I was thinking you were looking for me. Even if you do get on my nerves a lot... But then again, I believe it's because you're so damn clueless about everything."

The moment Desmond was about to say a word to his defense, he felt warm lips against his, making his mind wave a white flag and go for a coffee- break. Shaun bit his lower lip, demanding entrance. He couldn't help but obligue to that demand, and soon, they were making out, another couple in the crowd, with no one noticing.

Tongues battling for dominance, hands sliding up and down against their chests, with Desmond obviously losing that battle of lust and love His knees felt weak, his own mind was betraying him, leaving him there, panting, swallowing so hard he could feel his throat hurt, just... _wanting_ Shaun to take him to his place, _**Hell**_, any place, and do it. Shaun withdrew his tongue from the his mouth and took a small step back.

"What the Hell, Shaun? One moment you hate me and the next one you're getting me turned on for no reason?"

Desmond still didn't want to admit how crazy Hastings was always driving him. Whether it was just the way he teased him with his smart-assed comments, or just staring at him in the middle of class, hoping Desmond didn't notice, it just... Drove him crazy. It was what made Desmond fall for Shaun the first time they met- and now, it was what confirmed that strange feeling that made his stomach jump up and down.

Shaun was about to make one of these comments, when Desmond cut him off.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to joke around right now, so tell me:"

The American took a deep breath before finishing his sentence.

"Do you like me?"

Shaun smiled at first, and then broke out in laughter, before answering Desmond's question.

"Like? Do you think I'm joking around with you, like you cousin did with Malik? No, Miles. I don't _like_ you. I do though believe _I am in love_ with you- or whatever it is that they wish to call it."

Desmond swallowed hard one last time before grabbing the British man from the collar and into a kiss, as if to claim said man his.

His mind started talking to him again, blaming their kisses to the alcohol, but once again, Desmond wasn't listening. He felt being dragged towards the bar and then Shaun's voice pulled him out of his insane conversation with his brain.

"Want a drink? It's on me."

"Yeah, sure."

What did he say about Malik and Altair, though? Oh, well, nevermind. It wasn't the time nor the place to think about the school trip to Hell.

It wasn't just one drink however. And after his little encounter, the party became a hell lot better. When morning came, however, he wished he could turn back time and undo the drinking part. That was the only part of the party he could figure out, after all. _Wait a sec_, _since when do beds breathe?_

* * *

_Robert de Sable had never realised hearing someone you love in pain was so horrible. But the first night he was pulled out of his bed by his cellphone was plain torture. Sibrand's voice was rough, and he was crying. He had never heard the German cry before. Something was not right. Then, Sibrand was asking him to help. Those three little words that made his heart sink. If he had ignored those words, would he ever come to know the truth?  
"Hilf mir, Robert."  
Sibrand was crying. And he agreed to help his friend. He now felt like a crow. Crows never let another of their kind die alone. And if Sibrand chose to leave, so would he. He wouldn't ever let him be alone again. After all, Mozart's **Don Giovanni** was a way to describe Sibrand's life. He just hoped the ending woud be different._

* * *

In another corner of the club, Leonardo was laughing at one of the blue- eyed Italian's jokes, and Ezio was sitting at the bar, eyeing them with dislike. Cesare Borgia. That was the man Leonardo was talking to. The son of the man who was nothing more that a _mafioso_, destroying dozens of innocent people's lives, and killing most of them for his own fun, while pretending to be the good charitable man the media showed him to be. And Cesare was not different. He had to be the same, since he was Rodrigo Borgia's son. The same corrupted man. _And to top it off, Leonardo, my Leo,_ _is sitting there carelessly, laughing at his dirty jokes like he is better than the others in his family. _Ezio finished his drink before evasedropping their conversation.

"You're not joking, are you? Did she really do that?"

Cesare just threw his head back and laughed a little at the memory of whatever incident he was talking about, and gave his answer.

"You know me Leo, I never lie. Especially not to you."

That was the final straw for Ezio. He grabbed that filthy son of a bitch by the throat and forced him to stand up. The only thought crossing the Audittore's mind was to kill Cesare, and not letting anyone stop him. He could not register the pain or the fact that he punched the other in the face, and felt something cracking. Nor did he realise someone was trying to stop them from killing each other. He just pushed whover it was, or at least he believed he pushed them. He then punched the long- haired man in the stomach, but as soon as he was going to break a glass on his head, he felt a sharp pain, just seconds before his senses went dull, and the floor jumped up towards his face. The last things he heard before blacking out, was Leonardo's voice.

* * *

Ezio woke up in Leo's bed. He felt his chest cold, and realized his shirt was gone. He then felt a terrible headache, a strong hangover and something else he couldn't identify. He let himself fall back against the pillows, and sighed loudly. He was so busy trying to remember last night's events he didn't notice Leonardo entering the room. Neither did he notice the talented blonde sitting by his side on the bed.

"Care to explain what happenned last night?"

Ezio whispered, the pain still throbbing.

"I would, if I remembered..."

Leonardo let out a deep sigh, and turned his gaze towards the window before explaining to his boyfriend.

"You punched Cesare, and you two started fighting, and then you broke his nose and Sibrand tried to stop you, you hit him, and he started bleeding wicked bad from his shoulder. Oh, yeah, after that Robert broke a bottle on your head."

Ezio turned and looked at Leonardo, who was now looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Leo... I really am."

Leonardo just sighed and brouht his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not mad at you, Ezio. Okay, maybe a little. I thought you were going to die, you were bleeding so much... But why did you get so mad at Cesare? It's not like he did something wrong."

"You know me, guy was flirting with you, and I flipped."

Leonardo just smiled a little at the statement.

"Yeah, I know. I would never do something like that, Ezio. You know me."

Ezio sighed.

"Cesare's just a friend now, Ezio. I know you don't like him, but you do know that I'm yours alone, right?"

With that, the blonde Italian lied down by Ezio's side and hugged him tight. Ezio turned on his side so he could face Leonardo, and kissed the blonde's lips lightly. They started kissing with more passion, and then Ezio rolled them over so that Leonardo was on his back. The blue- eyed man giggled and placed a light kiss somewhere between Ezio's neck and chin. Ezio kissed him again, hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Leonardo's hands were roaming on his chest, feeling every muscle, tracing every little scar. Their tongues were battling, but not for dominance. Ezio then pulled away, smirking.

"Hope you don't like this shirt very much."

With that, he ripped said shirt open, sending buttons flying around them. He kissed Leonardo's neck, and let his hands explore his body. Leonardo traced a path from Ezio's shoulder to just above his half-erect cock, and Ezio sighed as he felt that hot mouth getting closer and closer to the place he needed it to be. However, just as Leonardo had taken his member in his mouth, his alarm clock rung, reminding them of school. Pity. It was such a nice color.

* * *

Robert kisssed Sibrand's neck and then bit down lightly. The blonde man moaned in pure ecstasy, as Robert increased the pace of his thrusts. He didn't care how the party ended for the others, he only knew that for them it ended just like last time, and the time before Sibrand being so high he could no longer tell and practically begging his best friend for a fuck. And Robert always ended up giving him what he wanted. Sibrand cursed under his breath, and grabbed him by the throat, hard enough to make breathing difficult. "I s-said... Ach, shit, harder!" They had been at it for hours, Robert figured out it would be almost morning right now. He let out a sigh as he felt the hand on his throat abandoning its position, and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster inside the other. Sibrand threw his head back and cursed loudly in German, pushing back as hard as he could. Robert angled his thrusts, until he felt blunt fingernails raking his back. He nailed that spot inside Sibrand with each thrust, driving the blonde closer and closer to the edge. Some time later, the same nails digged into his back, harder that before, drawing thin, deep red marks on his shoulders and blood trickled down his back and waist, as he continued his rough thrusts inside Sibrand, biting his neck again, this time even harder then before. He continued to bite down until he tasted blood, and Sibrand's stomach tensed as he came, spilling himself all over their chests. He soon followed, filling the blonde man and biting down on his shoulder hard enough to make it hurt. When he pulled out, the blonde was already half aseep. He didn't blame him, though. Their talk could wait until tomorrow. He could try and sleep, but he knew his train of thoughts would keep him wide awake until his alarm clock scared the shit out of him, pulling him back to reality.

* * *

_Leonardo was just cleaning out his old room, when he stumbled across some paintings he had made a couple of years before. One of them showed a black haired man with a beard, playing the piano. __Cesare Borgia, he sighed. His ex-boyfriend, the son of Rodrigo Borgia, the heir to a wealthy family, the title didn't matter. Leonardo had been madly in love with him from the moment he got to know the man. Because that's what Cesare was. A man. He was four, maybe five years older than Leonardo, but it didn't seem to be a problem for the two. After being a couple for about a year and a half, they decided to split. They did keep in touch, however, since Cesare had always thought that "his Leo" should contact an art dealer. One could say that their relationship was now nearly professional. The day, however, that Leonardo made that painting, was one he was sure he would never be able to forget. The day he came to love the Devil's son._

* * *

Malik groaned as he opened his eyes, and found himself regretting drinking so much. 'Waiiit a minute... This ain't my bed. And this surely is not my room. I have a feeling it was a baaaad idea to get drunk in a place where I don't know anyone, although this place kind of reminds me of something... And I think there's someone asleep next to me... A very bad idea indeed.'He turned over so he could see who was sleeping next to him, and when he realized who it was, he screamed at the top of his voice.

"OHMYGODWHATHEFUUU- Altair?"

The last word came out more like a whisper, and Malik sighed in disbelief. 'I can't believe this... Please let it all be nothing more than a HORRIBLE nightmare! I can't believe **this** happenned... And with him, of all people... **Again**...' The other one let out a sigh, and to Malik's horror, opened his eyes. He looked unimpressed... For the first thirty seconds or so. He then more or less repeated Malik's freak-out session. Malik just sighed and tried to avoid any eye contact. He wanted to avoid _**any**_ contact at all, actually. Oh, well. Time for school. Deep inside, Malik was glad it was Monday.

* * *

_Vieri di Pazzi was alone at the bar. Not because nobody liked him, mind you. There were a lot of people that liked him. They just never paid much attention to him. Ever since he enrolled into that school he had been ignored. That was, after all, the reason he was a bully. To draw attention, even if it was the bad kind. He was constantly ignored. By the teachers, by the students... by his father. He desperately wanted to catch his father's attention. But Francesco di Pazzi was a busy man. A very busy man indeed. He barely had time to speak to his son, and thus Vieri was left with no one as his father-figure. Sure, there was Jacopo, his great-uncle, but, like his nephew, he was too busy to pay attention to young Vieri. Whatever he did was not enough for them to notice, be it getting the highest mark in a test, or breaking the window while playing football all alone. A little praising, a little scolding. It wasn't enough. But Leonardo was not like them. He had noticed Vieri. Had noticed his talent as an athlete. Just like Federico Audittore. But there was a huge difference between the two: he never fell in love with Leonardo da Vinci. With Federico, he had been in love. Once upon a time, Vieri di Pazzi had felt what it's like to be loved._

* * *

Sibrand sighed as Robert touched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey. Wake up."

He groaned and tried turning around, when Robert grabbed the covers and throwed them away from the bed. He nearly shrieked as he felt the cold air of the room contasting his warm skin. He then laughed and looked at Robert with amusement as he sat up.

"You dirty bastard. What's wrong with sleeping five more minutes anyway?"

"We're gonna be late for school."

Sibrand let out a frustrated sigh and let himself fall back against the pillows.

"So what? I'm always late, and I'm so not in the mood for school today. Not after I spent the whole night wth your dick inside me, anyway."

Robert arched an eyebrow, not really following.

"What do you have in mind, Seb?"

Sibrand smirked and looked at him, his blue orbs glowing.

"Me, you, not stepping inside the school's yard for all that life's worth, and just hanging out."

Robert sighed and shook his head.

"If we get caught, I'm gonna kill you."

"What do you think about some Left 4 Dead 2?"

It was Robert's turn to smirk now, as he looked deep inside Sibrand's cold eyes.

"You know I can't say no to that."

"Cut the seductive crap, I'm being serious here. I've got several horror movies and drinks, too. Come on, Robby, we haven't done that for a long time."

Robert got up and reached for his cellphone on the desk, then his eyes darted back to Sibrand.

"Don't call me that. What about your sister, anyway? And your step- parents?"

Sibrand groaned.

"First of all, she's not my sister. I never had a sister. She's got school, probably. Secondly, I couldn't care less. At least they don't yell at me that much when I'm with someone. I think they realised I am not going to just sit around and do nothing while they ruin my life."

Robert sat down on the bed again, this time behind Sibrand, and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him closer.

"You finally decided to do something?"

Sibrand leaned back to his chest, much to Robert's surprise. Normally Sibrand would have pushed him away.

"I don't know. If I do something, I won't do it yet. But then again... If I went to the police, I would end up in an orphanage, since I'm not eighteen yet. And if somebody did adopt me, who knows where I would end up? I wouldn't be able to bear being away from the only person I care about."

Sibrand closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Robert couldn't believe Sibrand was actually willing to put up with _**them**_ just to be near _him_.

"Scheiβe. I can't believe I just said that. You know, there are times I wish you hadn't met me. Didn't mean to weird you out. No, don't say a thing. I'm gonna take a shower."

Sibrand gathered his clothes, and, after putting his underwear back on, left the room. Robert was left lying on the bed, smoking and staring at the celing, lost in thought. He exhaled the smoke he had been holding in his lungs and said, to no one in particular: "Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi."

* * *

A/N: And that is where I shall leave you. (evil laughter) Well, I figured it would be better to leave all the flashbacks for the next chapter, except for the small ones. And yes, I know, I'm evil.

I AM UNASHAMED!

XD

Text- filled page is text- filled.

Which writing style did you like better? And how was my first lemon(s)? ^.^

Also, it's sooo hard for me to write Shaun's lines!

Characters are a little OOC, I know that, but, remember, they are around 18, so they're acting a little weird, especially Malik. Malik and Altair might be the two most unstable characters in this story, because that serves as a plot point. You'll see. Especially Altair... Okay, no more spoilers.

P.S. BlueTexas, you have no idea how helpful you are.

_Translations:_

_Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi.: If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you._

Please leave a review telling me what you think! Reviews are really motivating, and even if I don't reply, I DO read them.

Kaiser


End file.
